Humble Bob Letters
Humble Bob Letters are a type of Mail that pop up while working on the Homestead. Letters First Humble Bob Letter Frontier Jack message: Well drop me from a tree and call me a walnut! You've got a letter from Humble Bob! What's he up to? Dear Pioneer, Great news! The Territorial Governor has just approved me to oversee the construction of private toll paths, just like Back East. Now you can make some money every time someone walks on your paths! So get off your kiester and make some paths! You're missing out on the deal of a lifetime. If I do say so myself, this is my BEST IDEA EVER! I try to be humble, but lord knows it's hard. All the best, Humble Bob! Second Humble Bob Letter Frontier Jack message: Here's Bob agin. That guy shore do write pretty, don't he? Dear Pioneer, Good work mooooovin' those cattle and cutting down those trees. What did you think of Frontier Jack's paths - pretty spiffy, huh? Next step is to get some dough, talk your neighbors into signing a charter agreement and start construction on the Toll Booth. Well? What are you waiting for? This thing is gonna be HUGE! We're going to make a fortune! Gosh, I'm smart. All the best, Humble Bob! Third Humble Bob Letter Frontier Jack message: Well, here we go agin, more jabber from Humble Bob. Dear Pioneer, How are you doing? Everything going just as planned? Excellent! Have you finished that toll booth yet? Well, get cracking, and pronto! No cutting corners on this baby - use the right tools if you know what's good for you. Time is money, I tell you! We're both losing a fortune while you stand around gawking at this letter! Hop to it already! All the best, Humble Bob Fourth Humble Bob Letter Frontier Jack message: Oh looky. I wonder who this could be from? Dear Pioneer, I hear you've got your toll booth up. Great work. Here's the deal: now that you've got the booth, you want to build lots of paths and get a bunch of your neighbors to come and visit. Because, get this: you get more toll fees the more neighbors that stop by, and the fees get higher if you build more paths! So keep your paths clean and you're on Easy Street! All the best, Humble Bob Fifth Humble Bob Letter Frontier Jack message: That Humble Bob does mor yappin' than a dog under a full moon! Dear Pioneer, Please excuse the handwriting; I just got rammed by a stupid ox on someone else's toll path. You should have seen it - there were pots and pans and home remedies flying everywhere! Luckily I landed in a pile of meadow muffins and wasn't hurt too bad. And the durned fool homesteader didn't have any bovine insurance! Can you beat that? Oh well, I'm sure you're smarter than that, aren't you? All the best, Humble Bob Sixth Humble Bob Letter Frontier Jack message: Here's another letter from Humble Bob. Lookit all them stamps - he must be way Back East or sumthin. Dear Pioneer, Great work on the paths and toll booths. From what I hear the dough must be rolling in! I'm heading Back East; I hear there's even more profitable transport funding mechanisms being invented as we speak! Gosh, I sure do love money! Again, congratulations on your new toll booth and paths, partner! Nobody who doesn't have the initials "HB" could have done it better! All the best, Humble Bob See Also * Humble Bob Category:Letter Category:Homestead Expansion